


All These Things That I Have Done

by scari



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Minor Matt Boyd/Danielle “Dan” Wilds, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-25 01:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19735606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scari/pseuds/scari
Summary: The Foxes and The Gang go to Hogwarts where they:1. Have Marauder like adventures2. Fight fascist3. Help Kevin Day become less of a pussy





	All These Things That I Have Done

**Author's Note:**

> There was a problem with the chapters (bc I'm dumb) it's now fixed.

Renee Walker entered the Hogwarts express with a hopeful sigh, she did it. After many years of thinking she would never be admitted to Hogwarts she was there.

Some weeks ago when an old man knocked at Renee's door telling her that she was expected to be in station 9 and 3/4 the first of September, it seemed like a fever dream. She couldn't help but think of this as her way to start over, a new chance to help as many people as possible.

Because Renee knew she didn't deserve this chance. Renee didn't have a normal childhood. Not when at the age of 7, influenced by her death eater parents, she joined Voldemort's lines, just a few weeks later she had gotten her mark, just 3 years later, she killed a man. The guilt consumed her fully and she ran away. She found Stephanie Walker and soon recieved the visit of Hogwart's Headmaster. 

Back to the present, Renee was trying to find an empty compartment, when she finally got to the last one, she knocked the door hoping to find a person or a group of people nice enough to let her stay for the whole ride. 

What she found instead was a blond haired boy with a bored stare watching through the window, he didn't pay attention to the door opening and didn't spare a glance at Renee until she spoke. "Hey, mind if I sit here? every other compartment is full". The boy shrugged, so Renee took it as a yes. 

Without another word Renee entered the small space and took sit in front of the smaller boy. Silence filled the room, Renee knew when someone didn't want to talk, so she starred at the landscape and let her mind go. 

So many things happened in such a short time, she couldn't still wrap her mind around her. She didn't only found about being able to attend to Hogwarts, but she also found out that she could change her hair color and appearance. Stephanie had called her a Metamorphmagus. She didn't have much control of it yet, but she had managed to change all her hair to white except the ends, which would change depending on her mood. Right now they were a tranquil blue, like most of the times. 

Her train of thoughts were broken by the feeling of a pair of eyes staring at her. Renee looked back and realised the boy was staring at her cross. Just then she noticed that she was playing with it absentmindedly. Renee tried to find the other boy's eyes and when she did, she offered him a calming smile. Through the blond haired boy's eyes flashed recognition. She was about to say something when the compartment door was opened. 

"Anything off the cart, dears?" the other boy remained silent, but Renee saw him eyeing the cart with a mischievous look, as if he was planing to steal his contents. Renee stood up before he could go through any of his plans and asked for a couple of chocolate frogs. 

When the lady was finally gone, Renee handed the chocolate frog to the boy, speaking up at the same time, "I'm Renee" the boy stared at the frog for a couple of seconds as if it was going to jump any minute and attack him, which could be a possibility, finally, as the boy took the sweet he mumbled. "Andrew". 

After that they eat their chocolate frogs in silence, the only sound coming from them is the quiet, almost soundless chewing, they both know the costs of making noise, they both acknowledge that. The rest of the ride continues like that, with the background noise of their breathings and the wheels of the train spinning, it's so soothing that Renee almost falls asleep, she knows better than that, instead she takes out a book. "Crime and Punishment" its definitely not a book intended for her age demographic, but she can understand it, by the approving glance Andrew sends her way, she knows he understands it too. 

When the train finally came to a stop. Andrew threw a last glance to Renee and spoke for the first time in the ride. "I know that you are like me. I know we come from the same place. It takes a liar to know one. I think we can have a mutual agreement. If your lies ever come back at you, I'll be an outlet. Don't get me wrong. Don't ever mistake this as friendship, I understand who are you trying to become, but that will never be my case. I also need an outlet. Understand?"

Renee smiled calmly, she understood perfectly." Of course, Andrew, I'll do it gladly". And with that she left the compartment. 

The trip from the train to the castle was not so bad, despite gigant squids, gigant people and overwhelming views. It was definitely not so bad when Andrew was a little bit more talkative and making sarcastic comments about the whole situation. 

When they finally arrived to the castle they were greeted by a booming voice and a tall grey haired man who not so much talked, but screamed to them "Welcome to Hogwarts! The banquet will begin soon but first, you will be sorted into your houses, there are four houses at Hogwarts: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. My name is Wymack, and I'm the Head of Gryffindor as well as the Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher. Please stand in line and follow me, into the Great Hall". 

All the students complied and they were greeted by a impressive view, the Great Hall was incredible itself, but the magic candles, the enchanted ceiling, the golden plates and all the students filled with enthusiasm made Renee feel like she was living a life not meant for her. She still smiled and she kept her head high. She was not scared, not of this. 

Once the Sorting Hat finished it's speech. Profesor Wymack said "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," 

"Bell, Ari". The boy put on the hat, which covered most of his face. After some seconds of judging, the had finally screamed  
"SLYTHERIN"  
The house errupted in contained but still loud cheers as the Perfects from the House stood up to shake the boy's hand. After that the ceremony ran smoothly. 

"Boyd, Matthew" was in inmidatly sorted to Gryffindor as the house screamed and cheered for their first addition.  
"Day, Kevin" was sorted after some long and tense 40 seconds to Slytherin. "Hemmick, Nicholas" didn't take too long and with a big smile was sorted into Gryffindor. "Jackson, Kaitnlyn" made it in few seconds into Ravenclaw. "Josten, Neil" was then, he kept his head low and quietly, walked over to the stool, where he seemed to talk with the hat for a few seconds before being placed into Gryffindor. The boy still with his head low despite all the cheers for him, went to one end of the table where he stared at the plate until everyone left him alone, Renee saw him, and wondered if he was like them. 

"Minyard, Aaron" was next, and Renee grew surprised as a boy with the exact same features as Andrew walked past them to get sorted. She looked behind her to where Andrew was standing and raised an eyebrow, Andrew glared back as if telling Renee to stay away from it. After Andrew's twin was placed into Ravenclaw it was his turn. 

When Andrew's name was called, everyone expected him to be sorted in the same house as his twin, but when the kid with vacant eyes sat down and everyone waited for him to be sorted, the hat simply didn't say a word. Andrew just sat there, for two full minutes, not moving a muscle, not expressing an emotion, to be sorted into Hufflepuff. Andrew seemed to not care about this, and as the hall went silent, he took the hat off, and walked slowly to the black and yellow table. 

Wymack didn't wait for the commotion to be over, but called the next name "Moreau, Jean" with more ease than expected to, and so the ceremony continued with Jean being sorted to Ravenclaw. When the next name was called, the hall was filled by rapid whispers, everyone knew who Riko Moriyama was, his father was suspected to be a death eater, one really close to the one who must not be named. But power and money bought him a way out of Azkaban. It was no surprise when the boy was placed in Slytherin. 

The ceremony continued with "Ollie, Ronald" being sorted into Hufflepuff followed by "Nox, Jeremy" going to the same house. 

A girl with long blonde hair was next, she kept her head high and a fierce glance in her eyes. She graciously sat on the stool like it was a throne made for her, Renee made sure to remember her name, Allison, as she was sorted into Slytherin. 

Professor Wymack called her name and Renee saw her hair change into a deep gray, showing to everyone how nervous she was. But to her surprise the hat barely touched her hair before it screamed Hufflepuff, Renee smiled and headed to the table, where she sat down next to Andrew, he spared her a side glance before going back to scan the other students. 

The ceremony ended with "Wild, Danielle" being sorted into Gryffindor. As the night went by, with Dumbledore's speech, and most importantly, the food, Renee grew more and more tired. It was a relief when the perfects of her house, informed her and the other first years to follow them into the Common Room. Renee followed the other girls into her room and too tired to do anything, she felt asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Title Song~ All These Things That I Have Done by The Killers  
> Chapter Title~ Homeward Bound by Simon and Garfunkle 
> 
> Reene will only be POV for this chapter, Andrew will carry on her legacy in future chapters. Anyways infinite thanks to ari for, honestly writing every single dialogue on this fic bc I still suck at those. Thank God Andrew is a man of few words.  
> Anyways thank you for giving this fic a try, I have a lot of ideas of Harry Potter AUs for Aftg and I just wanted to put some of them to use. As in every fic I post I apologise for any orthographic or grammatical mistake as English is a pain in the ass and I would much rather write this in Spanish but then Ari wouldn't understand it. And I would be grateful if you can let me know any mistake in the comments.  
> Thanks  
> The Other Ari


End file.
